Whatever you say
by ILoveJess1
Summary: Lit.Rory is avoiding Jess but others try to bring them back together.A surprise visitor stirs things up!Will Rory keep avoiding Jess?
1. The meeting

Disclaimer:I own nothing,well I'm in love with Jess,but who isn't?:)  
A/N:Okay,fellow literati fans,at a couple of points in this story you are going to want to murder me! But please don't,have faith!!  
It's a dreary Thursday morning,it's cold out,and the kind of day that you would rather just stay in bed and read or watch a movie.Unfortunately,I have to go to school,in the cold.I walked in the livingroom  
  
"Mom,are you ready?I need coffee desperately."  
  
"You know hon,I have to put my shoes on,so go ahead and start walking,I"ll catch up."  
  
I grabbed my backpack,"Okay."  
  
When I got to Luke's,I saw Jess and Shane kissing.Do they know people have to eat here?Jess looked at me so I quickly looked away,I didn't want him to see me watching his trashy girlfriend.Blech!When I looked away though,I saw Mom standing there.  
  
"Oh,Mom,did you just get here?"I asked.  
  
"Yep."she looked over at Jess,who was still watching me,and Shane who was apparently glued to Jess' face.  
  
I shook my head."Have you ever seen such an empty and nauseating kiss?"  
  
Mom just smiled."Nope."  
  
"Well,well,aren't we feeling succinct,not usually you."I pointed out.  
  
"No."she agreed.  
  
"Yeah,you can't even form a whole sentence so far."  
  
Mom sat down,"Luke,I need coffee,there,how was that?"  
  
"Much better,you did very good.  
  
"Hon,I'm going to go see if I can get Luke."she said standing up.  
  
"Well he obviously has no help."I said to myself as she walked away and I was looking at Shane.Yuck! I couldn't bare to look at them any longer.I got up and sat in Mom's seat,so that my back was to them.  
  
Mom came over."Seat snatcher!"  
  
"Sorry,I wanted to be able to see the door."All right,so that wasn't completely true.But what was I supposed to say?That I'm sitting here because the sight of Jess and Shane making out was making my face turn green?Okay,I meant green from being sick,not jealous.What?It's true.Oh just be quiet.  
  
"Oh,lovely view."Mom said sitting down as she grimaced at Jess and Shane.  
  
Luke came over,"What'll you guys be having?"he asked.  
  
"Oh,"Mom started,"I'll have some I'm-losing-my-appetite-eggs."she said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I'll have I'm-staring-at-the-door-for-a-reason-pancakes."I smiled.  
  
Luke looked over at the horrid display known as Jess and Shane and shook his head."Smart girl that Rory."  
  
Mom smiled at me,"Yeah,you'll still be able to eat,seat snatcher!"she said.  
  
Luke brought our food over,he shook his head when he saw Jess and Shane again.Looks like he likes them about as much as I do. "I swear,that kid is going to pour at least one cup of coffee this morning."he complained.  
  
"You go get him Luke!"Mom said in mock-encouragement.  
  
Luke walked over to them,"Jess,get to work."  
  
Jess seperated Shane from his face."Fine."  
  
I rolled my eyes even though I wasn't looking at them,I couldn't see them,yet it still made me sick."We should have went to Al's."I whispered to Mom.  
  
Mom smiled."Where's Luke?I need more coffee."  
  
Jess appeared at our table."Luke is upstairs,Do you need something?"he asked.I would not look at him.  
  
"Well,yes,coffee."Mom said.  
  
He poured her coffee,"Rory,do you want more coffee?"he asked.  
  
"No thanks."I said,still refusing to look at him.He walked away.  
  
Mom looked at me,"No coffee?"Mom asked.  
  
"Can't,have to get going."I stood up.  
  
"You don't have to leave for another 15 minutes."she said.  
  
She was right,but I didn't want to stay."I know but I can read my book a little if I leave now.So bye."  
  
Mom sighed,"Bye Ror."she said quietly.And I was out the door.I looked in the window and saw Jess just standing there staring at the table that I had just left.I started down the road.  
  
Back at the diner~  
  
Luke came downstairs,"Hey,where's Rory?"he asked.  
  
Lorelai shook her head,"Apparently she had to leave."  
  
Luke just stood there."Already?"  
  
She looked at Jess."Yep."  
  
Jess noticed she was looking at him when she said that.*Why did she look at me?I wonder if I am the reason Rory had to leave.No,couldn't be.Could it?*"Hey Uncle Luke,I"ve gotta go to school now."  
  
Luke started to argue,"School doesn't start for like-never mind,"he resigned."Just go."  
  
*There's one way to find out if I'm why she had to leave.*And he headed off to the bridge. There she was,sitting there.*I was*  
  
I sat there lost in my thoughts as I looked at the water,I didn't even notice Jess was there until he walked over to me and spoke.  
  
He said,"It's a little cold out here,isn't it?"  
  
I didn't take my eyes off the water."Yeah."  
  
He walked a little closer to me,"So,are you just going to avoid me forever?"he asked.  
  
I didn't answer him,I just stood up.I didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you."That was a lie.  
  
"Really?  
  
"I have to go,or I'm going to miss my bus."Wow,another lie.I looked down and held my book tight as I weaved past him.I then walked away as fast as you possibly could,without it being considered running.  
  
Back at the diner~  
  
"You know Luke,this sucks."Lorelai said,surprising Luke.  
  
"What does?"he asked.  
  
"This thing with Rory and Jess."she clarified.  
  
"Yeah,I keep asking what thing it was,because something changed.But he keeps telling me he 'can't tell'I've come this close to wanting to squeeze it out of him."  
  
"He says he can't tell you?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah."Then Luke realized who he was talking to."But it's probably nothing."he finished quickly, as he started to turn away looking rather indifferent.  
  
"No,she told him not to tell."Lorelai realized."Anyone."she mused.  
  
"Lorelai?"he questions now that she's done mumbling.  
  
She sighed,"Hey,maybe I was wrong about him."she suggested.  
  
Now Luke looked beyond shocked,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Luke, don't you see it?They used to look at eachother as if they were the only two people in the entire room.Now you could see that,right?"she asked.  
  
"Yes,even I always saw that.But something happened."he said.  
  
"Right.Now she can barely even look at him,and he looks at her all the time,but you can tell it kind of hurts him."  
  
"But they seemed so close before."he said,"Now they aren't even friends,they act more like enemies."  
  
"They're both just hurt.It's time to take action,they need to talk to eachother again.I don't care if they're just friends,but the silent thing is not working.I can't stand seeing Rory like this."Lorelai said.  
  
At first Luke was reluctant to interfere,it's not really his thing.But then he thought of Rory leaving before he could even bring her pancakes."Is there something we can do?"he asked."I mean they are both kind of stubborn."  
  
"You know there has to be something that can at least get them to the point where Rory doesn't run out into the cold to catch a bus that's not even coming for another 25 minutes."she thought."Well,once we get them on speaking terms it should be easy for them to be friends again,maybe,or she'll at least stay to eat."  
  
"Well,I have an idea."he started still slightly reluctant."To get them to talk,and even if they don't,Jess will be tortured,so either way I win."Luke finished.  
  
Lorelai's eyes lit up,"Let's hear it!"  
"Okay,well I'd have to find some way to get everybody to come to the diner at around the same time."he started.  
  
"Okay,swamp the diner...?  
  
"Well yeah,but I won't be here.I will be leaving for this hour.Jess, however, will be here.And you will have to find a way to get Rory here,without you,at the same time."he explained.  
  
"Let's try it!"  
  
Luke nodded,"It's worth a shot."  
  
"If all else fails,we chain them to a wall until the talk!"  
  
"You're strange."Luke said.  
  
"Yep,but you know you love me anyway."she replied, not noticing Luke slightly blush.  
  
"We'll do it Saturday."he said, ignoring the end of that statement.  
  
"Deal."she agreed.  
I got home from school,sliding my backpack off of my shoulder,hearing it thud to the ground.She sat down on the couch,resting after a long day.A few minutes later the phone rings. "Hello?"I answered.  
  
"Hi,Rory."came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey,Paris."I greeted politely.  
  
"What are you doing today?"she asked.  
  
"Oh,I don't know,why?"I asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to tell you that I need to set up a meeting,somebody would like to speak to you."she said.  
  
"Today?Who?"I asked.  
  
"Are you available or not?"she asked in her annoyed voice.  
  
"Um,sure.I guess."I said."Well,where do you want me to meet this mystery person?"I asked rolling my eyes.  
  
"I'll send him there.Bye."  
  
"Bye."Crazy person.I can't believe she just set up a meeting that she's not going to be at.About 20 minutes later I called my mom at the Inn.  
  
"Hello?Independence Inn."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Rory."she said surprised."What's wrong?"she asked.  
  
"Oh ,nothing.I just wanted to tell you that Paris set up a meeting,about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"I'm not sure where we'll be going,but it will be in Stars Hollow."I told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And she won't be there."I added.  
  
"That just adds to the weird-factor."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Okay,well,thanks for calling.I love you."  
  
"Love you too.Bye."  
  
"Bye."And we hung up.  
  
Finally,about 5 minutes later,the doorbell rang.I went to the door and opened it."Hi,Mary!"  
A/N:I am a loyal literati,and I promise as it unfolds that the death wishes will decrease severely(unless you're a TRORY,then you'll hate me even more)but there are hints of TRORY,small hints,but hints all the same! Hang in there it will get better! PleaseR/R!! I really want to know what you guys think,and if you don't tell me I'll never know!!Thanks,I'm done now,enjoy!And again (okay maybe I'm not done) hang in there,'Cause I love this story,you might too!However I do feel the need to inform you,Jess and Tristin are probably a little out of character.Tristin,because I didn't pay any attention to him when he was on.Jess,because I like to soften Jess a little.I have really great ideas,this story is going to be great,but I NEED reviews!!!!!It's like oxygen.I'm sorry I left you on sort of a cliffhanger.But I promise if you give me reviews I'll keep writing and I'll write longer chapters!!Thank you for your patience!!  
. 


	2. The Three Man Circus

Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
  
A/N:To anyone who's worried about this not being R/J...relax,I'm a very loyal literati! To my reviewers,thank you soo much,I love you all!!You're great!And thank you for taking time to review my story,you guys make my day!!And to just a reader:thank you for reviewing all of my stories!!!!!!!!!  
Also,thanks for bringing to my attention that I didn't address the Dean issue,I totally forgot!Yes,Dean and Rory are together,but,yes there's a but,don't fret,I take care of that in this chapter!!More reason to read it!  
  
To JCtigerwolf4e: I'm grateful for your input, and yes sometimes I get slightly annoyed that Tristin comes back a LOT! However,I already have the story all set up with Tristin in it.Sorry.I'll try not to be too predictable,and I hope you'll still read it because I think it's going to be pretty good.  
I just stood there, shocked."Tristin?What are you doing here?"I asked.  
  
"Oh, well a meeting I think it was."he said.  
  
"You were supposed to be in military school."I said.  
  
"I finally convinced my dad to let me come back.Here I am."  
  
After coming out of shock,I decided to get on with the meet-and-greet."So, where do you want to go?"I asked.  
  
"Well,let's go get something to eat."he suggested.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Of course it is,"he smirked,"I suggested it."  
  
I rolled my eyes,"Sure Tristin."I said playfully shaking my head.  
  
We walked to Luke's,yes we could've driven.But that Porsche would be much more noticable than walking.I knew if Dean saw me at  
Luke's with Tristin, he would not be happ, but I decided to chance it.I was taking my friend to Luke's, end of story.We got to Luke's  
and sat down."So,Do you come here often?"he asked.  
  
"Everyday,this is where I get my coffee every morning."I informed him.  
  
"Oh,okay."We made our minds up.  
  
"I don't see Luke."I said, looking around the diner.  
  
Jess came over."Hey Rory,what do you two want?"he asked.  
  
I hesitated, wishing Luke was down here.  
  
"If you don't want me to take your order,you're going to have to wait a few minutes."he said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"You can take our order Jess."I said.Tristin was just staring at me.I was very uneasy.This was probably not a good idea.  
  
We ordered our food and Jess walked away."What was that?"Tristin asked me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever you say,Mary."  
  
Jess was walking over to bring me coffee."Can I get you guys anything else?Rory?"he looked at Tristin"Sorry,I didn't catch   
your name."he said.  
  
"Tristin."  
  
"Okay,well,anything else?"  
  
"No Jess,we're fine."I replied instantly.  
  
He stood there for like a half of a second,amused."Whatever you say."he walked away smirking.  
  
"Hey Jess,wannna pull up a seat,talk awhile,maybe get something to eat?"Tristin asked sarcastically.  
  
"Gee,I would love to,but I can't."About one millisecond later,"So Rory,how's Dean?"  
  
"Bagboy."Tristin said.  
  
"Oh,you call him that too?"Jess said in mock-surprise.  
  
I decided to speak up,"He's fine Jess,how's Shane?"I retorted.  
  
He ignore my question,"Ha.Got you to say a whole sentence to me,we've come far."  
  
"Boy,it's a good thing we're the only ones in this diner."Isaid.Tristin was watching us go back and forth.  
  
"Oh yeah,this town is very hung up on gossip."Jess added.  
  
Just then the moment that I knew was coming,the diner door opened."Rory,what's going on here?What's he doing here?"Dean asked   
pointing to Tristin.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.I couldn't take it,he is way too jealous."Oh,Dean,I just decided to bring Tristin here to get tortured by Jess."  
  
Jess smirked."And I'm doing a good job."  
  
Dean glared at Jess,"good.But shut up,one jerk at a time."  
  
"No thanks Bagboy."Jess gave a moderately amused shake of his head.  
  
Tristin smirked."Let me guess,he likes Rory too?"he said pointing to Jess.  
  
"Yep."Dean looked at Tristin,and answered.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head,"Well as fun as it is to watch everybody argue about me like I'm not here,I'm hungry.Jess,is   
that food done?"I was shocked,but my eyes were begging him to somehow get me out of this circus.  
  
He was a little more shocked,seeing as how I hadn't even been talking to him,but it was him I turned to for help.Why did I do that?  
Why didn't I just grab Tristin and leave,or tell Dean to stop?But,for some reason beyond my understanding,Jess decided to help me.  
"I'll see."he went back to the kitchen,and within 10 seconds the phone rang.Jess came back to answer the phone."Hello,Luke's...  
yeah,she is, just a second.Rory,it's your mom."he said,"She wants to talk to you."  
  
I took my opportunity to get out of this madhouse,"Okay,"and I was up and out of my seat.  
  
"Why don't you take it back here."he suggested,and gestured for me to walk back to the kitchen with a half smile.  
  
"Thanks."I went back there,and there was no one on the phone.When he started to walk back out front,I saw him push a button on   
his cell phone***(A/N:Yes,I know that Jess doesn't believe in cell phones.)***and slide it back into his pocket.  
  
He was just helping me.I had to smile at that thought.But then it made me feel like a jerk for avoiding him.I stayed back there for a  
minute,wishing that Dean and Tristin would just leave or forget I was here,but that wasn't going to happen.However,thanks to Jess, I  
had a minute to let them get some arguing out of their system,and for me to think of what to say to Dean.I heard them all three in   
there arguing.  
  
"You know what Dean,you're an idiot!"Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really?Well,Rory can't see it,but you're just trying-"I cut Dean off.  
  
"Stop it!"I heard myself say just a notch below a scream.They all shut up and watched me."Dean,Jess is my friend,like it or not."I   
could barely believe I had just said that,I mean since I got back from Washington I've said maybe five words to him."Tristin is too  
now,you may get jealous, but I'm allowed to hang out with my friends!"  
  
Jess just stood there staring at me,Tristin was glaring at Dean,and Dean was looking at me very surprised.  
  
"Now,I don't feel like talking right now."I said.  
  
Luke came downstairs,"Everything okay down here?"he asked,apparently not having heard my little speech, surprised.  
  
Jess went in the back and got our food,while Dean just stood there.I just wanted to be with Jess,what's wrong with me?Dean finally  
just turned around and walked out.Tristin and I just sat there,barely saying a word as we ate.  
  
"Well,I've gotta get going."he said.  
  
"Oh, okay."I said.  
  
He went and payed the bill."Bye, Mary."he said,briefly looked over at Jess,and walked out.  
  
By now there were a few more people in the diner.I left my seat and went to the counter.I watched Jess for a couple minutes,when  
Luke finally noticed,he said,"Jess,you can take a break,or you know what,you can be done for now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Here goes,"Jess,thank you for helping me back there."I said.  
  
He smirked,"Well,the phone rings,somebody's got to answer it."he said.  
  
"Yeah,and somebody has to call."I smiled.  
  
"Yes,they do,"he smiled,"Oh well,you owe me one then."  
  
"I'm really sorry too about avoiding you and basically being a jerk.I didn't mean it,I just didn't know what to say.But that's no excuse.  
I am so sorry."I told him.  
  
Jess smiled,"It's okay.I've been kind of a jerk too,I shouldn't have blown up on you like I did that night.***(a/n:Doose's market)*** "he  
said.*Oh great,I'm here having a nice friendly moment with Rory,and here comes Shane.*"Uh,Rory,can you come up for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."I replied.  
  
"Good,come on."he quickly walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey!"comes a girl's voice from behind me,"Jess."I turned around,and there stood Shane."You."she said.  
  
"I have a name,Shane."I told her.  
  
"Well, I don't care what it is."she said.I was shocked,she actually put a sentence together."Can I come up?"she asked.  
  
"No."Jess said, annoyed that she showed up.  
  
"Jess,"she frowned,"What's with you?"  
  
I cut in before he could answer."Jess,I'm going to get going.Thanks.I'll see you later."  
  
He tried to say something, but I had already bolted.I went home,I don't know why, but I felt sad.Jess is my friend again,Tristin's my  
friend,Dean's my very jealous boyfriend,and Shane's an idiot.Why do I hate her so much?Stupid question,not willing to answer right  
now.But I should be happy, Jess and I are friends again.I don't know,but I do know one thing,I need to talk to Dean.I don't know what  
I'm going to say,but Mom will be home in about 15 minutes,and I want to be gone by then.This has not been a good day.I heard the  
doorbell.I nearly ran to the door.I opened it.  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Hi, not expecting me?"  
  
"I was."I just stood there for a minute.  
  
He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh,do you want to come in?"  
  
"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I acted jealous,it's just that you were sitting there with Tristin and he was supposed to  
be gone, and it looked like a date.And you didn't tell me that you were going to lunch with him."he explained.  
  
I didn't tell him?I must have forgotten that I have to check in with him before doing anything."Look Dean, I didn't know that Tristin   
was here.Paris called to set up a meeting and he came.But even if I would have known,you still shouldn't have started yelling at Tristin and Jess.And yeah,Jess,he has nothing to do with Tristin but you came in telling him to shut up."I was getting even more  
mad as I talked."You know what Dean,I need time to think.Can I get back to you tomorrow?Okay, see you then."And I shut the door.  
  
I went into my room and fell back on my bed.I was trying to think,I got out a sheet of paper and a pen, and began to make a list.'Why I'm with him in the first place,and why I should stay.' and 'Why we shouldn't be together anymore.' When I had just  
finished the list, Mom had just gotten home.She came into my room.Two tears had formed in my eyes.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"she asked as she was instantly by my bed.  
  
I wasn't crying, it was just the two tears, but it was kind of sad."I think I should break up with Dean."I told her all about what had   
happened earlier with Tristin and Jess.Except that I left out the part that I practically ran home because I was upset over Shane.  
Drop one bomb at a time.Besides,I was barely ready to face that myself, so I definitely don't think I should tell her yet.I just wanted  
to go right to bed.The next morning when we went to Luke's, Jess wasn't there.I didn't really look forward to seeing Tristin and   
hearing he rumors of why he's back from the brainiacs at Chilton.And I most definitely was not looking forward to seeing Dean to  
break up with him and probably be yelled at then go to face my grandparents tonight.  
  
A/N:Okay people,this chapter was not as long as I had wanted it to be,I have this story in a notebook,and I'm typing it and I'm being  
slow.But I didn't want to make you guys wait until I finished this chapter! So I'm going to submit this,and I promise tomorrow I will  
finish what was supposed to be this chapter!!Please review!!!!!!!!Thank you! 


	3. A Princess and a Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N:This is the third and final installment of what was supposed one chapter,sorry about that but I didn't want to make you guys wait a long time!Also,I was tired last night and forgot to tell you that Dean and Rory REALLY WILL be taken care of in this chapter.Sorry  
for the delay:( Also,about the POV problem,I have it in mainly Rory's pov but I am also doing highlights of other people's pov's too.  
When I got to Chilton, Paris came over to my locker."So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"How did it go with Tristin, jeeze Gilmore?"she clarified.  
  
"Oh Paris it was awful."I told her all about what happened.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah.So wait,you don't hate me?"  
  
She half smiled."No.But now you have Dean,Tristin,and that Jess guy,what now?"  
  
"Well Dean is insanely jealous,so I mean,I just don't want to deal with that, not anymore."I said.  
  
"Break up with him.Tristin and Jess?"she moved right along.  
  
"Well there is nothing with either, I mean Tristin is back so we can be friends.And Jess, well he has a girlfriend."  
  
"I know- wait, what?"she asked completely shocked.  
  
"What?"I asked.  
  
"You know I don't know a lot about relationships, but I've met Jess, and once was enough.Rory, he brought you the care package,   
he wanted to stay, he likes you.Tristin was right.So I find the whole girlfriend thing hard to believe."she said.  
  
"Well, it's true.Trashy blond bimbo, very carefully glued to his face at all times."  
  
"Give me his number,I'll find out what's going on here."  
  
"Wow Paris, I've never seen you so protective."I said,surprised with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, well tell anyone and I'll kill you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
LUNCH~  
  
"Mary."  
  
"Oh Tristin,will you never learn my name?"  
  
People were staring as he sat down.  
  
"What are you doing?"I asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday,"he said ignoring my question."I didn't mean to cause trouble for you."  
  
Madeline walked by,"Rory."she said looking at me then Tristin then went to spread gossip at her table.  
  
"Yeah, that's okay.It's not your fault,well it kind of was, but that's okay."  
  
Yeah well, I see you've gotten a new fan since I left.When are you gonna get a fan club?"  
  
"No, he has a girlfriend."I told him.  
  
"I don't believe you."he stated.  
  
"Why not?Between you and Paris,trashy blonde gross and rude,not my biggest fan.I think I can tell."  
  
"She doesn't like you because her boyfriend wants you.It's very obvious,you should find out yourself."  
  
I sighed,"There's nothing to find out."  
  
"Dean hates him, even I, in the first five minutes of the visit, could tell that he liked you.Oh by the way,your mom has really good   
timing."he winked, letting me know that he knew Jess was just bailing me out."But the guy has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes."I answered simply.  
  
"Okay then."he let it go.  
  
"Tristin,people are talking."I finally said.  
  
"So.Wanna give them something to talk about?How 'bout a kiss?"  
  
"Kiss me and I'll slap you."I warned him.  
  
"Hug?"  
  
I got up,"I'm done.Bye now."  
  
He blew a kiss.  
  
"Tristin!"I hissed,and walked away.  
  
Paris came chasing after me."Okay,you know how low I am on the gossip chain.But already I've heard Tristin came back for you-"  
  
"Lie."  
  
"You are secretly dating him but still have a boyfriend-"  
  
"Again with the lying."  
  
"I can only imagine what people higher have heard.It's a good thing they don't know about Jess."  
  
"Paris,there is no Jess-"  
  
"Right,I forgot,he's just"she rolled her eyes,"a here."  
  
"No Tristin either."I finished, ignoring her sarcasm.  
  
"What was that at lunch?"  
  
"Tristin being Tristin and trying to bug me."I answered."I've got to get to class,I'll talk to you later."I said.  
At The Diner~  
"Paris,what are you doing here?How long have you been here?Did I miss something?"  
  
Jess,Paris,and Shane were all standing there.Jess smirked,"Yes,the beat-hater here,came to yell at me.You missed quite an   
interesting show."  
  
"Paris!"I felt my face slightly blushing."May I have a word with you?"  
  
Shane scoffed,"The preps stick together."  
  
I couldn't take her."I didn't remember saying anything to you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Whatever girl without a name."  
  
"I have a name,and at least I'm not classified as a trashy bimbo! No offense Jess."I added."Paris,word?"  
  
"Oh yeah?Well you're pathetic!"she spat at me.It was kind of amusing that that was her idea of insulting me back.  
  
"Wow.I bet that's a big word for you."I retorted.  
  
Paris and Jess just watched.  
  
Shane scoffed,"Maybe you and your little friend should mind your own business!"  
  
We were unintentionally getting louder."Yeah,well maybe you should have just stayed out of it!"  
  
"Since when is my boyfriend any of your business?"  
  
"Since before you came along!"I said.  
  
She stepped closer to me,"Really?Why is that?"she challenged.  
  
I was apparently refusing to back down,because I took a step closer to her too."Because - "I almost screamed that I kissed Jess,  
but I caught myself."You know what,you're nobody,I have better things to do than talk to you."I quieted down and took my step back   
to my original place."Come on Paris,I'm being talked about as I speak."I turned around,"Sorry Luke."And I practically ran out of the diner,careful not to glance anywhere within a five foot radius of Jess.  
  
Paris seriously glared at Jess and Shane, then came out after me.  
  
Shane obviously wasn't happy when she looked at Jess and saw him looking at me.So she ran out too.Jess then realized that she  
wasn't heading home,but out to me."Crap."he ran out after us.  
  
Everyone gathered around the window of the diner.  
  
Shane came over to me."What do you want now?"I asked.  
  
Then Jess came over to us."Shane,knock it off.Would ya?"  
  
"Oh great,this is perfect."I said.  
  
Paris looked at me "What?"  
  
I pointed to behind Jess."Dean."  
  
He came walking over to us.Of course,Jess was within ten feet of me,so Dean had to appear."Hey Rory."  
  
Shane jumped at it."Your boyfriend?"she said in a tantalizing tone.  
  
"Back off Shane!"I said,or screamed,whatever you wanna call it.  
  
She kind of smirked."What are you going to do about it freak?"  
  
It looked like Jess was going to say something,but I spoke first."Something VERY un-Rory like."I said in a challenging voice.  
  
"Care to demonstrate?"she returned my tone of voice.  
  
"Wow!"I smiled a sarcastic smile,"Another word.Would you like a star?"I then turned to leave.  
  
She then pushed me past my limit,and I swear I would've loved nothing more than to deck her."You're just jealous,I've got what you   
want but can't have!"she said in an amused/taunting tone.  
  
I whipped around faster than she could blink"Shut up! Jess,please get your girlfriend away from me before I really give them,"I  
pointing to the diner not even having to look because I knew they were watching,"something to talk about!"I said very seriously.I  
couldn't have handled much more of her.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes,"Yeah, Jess to the rescue."he said sarcastically,causing Jess to smirk.  
  
"Dean, not now!" I warned."Paris,you are the only person permitted to follow me."I turned and started home.  
  
"Wow Gilmore,where were the birds?I think you gave me a run for my money in the whole being scary department.I didn't know you  
had it in you."she said, impressed.  
  
I sighed,"Me neither."  
  
"You know, she was wrong.You could have him, he proved it."  
  
"Paris, I just made a complete fool out of myself.Everyone in Stars Hollow will be talking about this."I told her.  
  
"I can see the headlines now.Princess Rory blows her top."We walked home.  
  
"What were you doing there anyway?"I asked her.  
  
"What I incorrectly assumed you wouldn't.Oh no,here comes Dean.I'm going to go.Bye,I'm going to be calling you."she stated.  
  
She walked off and here comes Dean."Rory,what was that?"  
  
"That was me making a fool out of myself in front of all of Stars Hollow."  
  
"Rory, this isn't fair to either of us.Are you ever gonna quit liking him?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about.But you're right,this isn't fair to either of us,and that's why...I uh,...I think we should...break  
up."I finally got it out.  
  
He nodded."I'll take that as a no."he turned and walked away.  
  
I sighed.I felt stressed and relieved at the same time.  
  
Mom pulled in."Honey?"  
  
"Dean and I broke up,Paris beat me to Luke's,and I yelled at blond bimbo.It's so good to see you."  
  
She immediately wrapped her arm around me and led me in the house."Oh honey,I'm sorry.Let's go inside."  
  
"And to top off this cake,I had a bad dream last night,all of Chilton is talking about Tristin and me,and I made a scene today."I said.  
  
She got the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?"I asked her.  
  
"Ordering pizza."she replied dialing the numbers.  
  
"No, we have to go to Grandma and Grandpa's tonight."I reminded her.  
  
"Oh honey, I'll get you out of it."  
  
"Mom, no we can't.We have to go."  
  
"Honey, you need to take the night off."she told me.Then after a second,"Who broke up with who?"she asked,giving in as she put  
the phone down.  
  
I told her all about everything that had happened that day."Can you believe that?"  
  
Her eyes widened,"What were you going to do?"  
  
We both started laughing,her at the mental image of me telling someone off,me at the idea that it would have been very easy to   
punch her."I don't really know!"  
  
Once we calmed down she continued,"Wow, Just so you know, the gossip mill will be working overtime."  
  
"I know.Hey, want to go get coffee?They probably aren't there now.And we have to do dinner tonight,what time is it?It's already six  
o 'clock?I'm going to go shower.Come on,we have to be there at seven."I told her.  
  
"Okay."We were ready and gone by 6:30."Hon,we'll have to skip coffee or we'll be so late."  
At TheElder Gilmore Home~  
"Lorelai, you're late."Grandma said.  
  
"Sorry Grandma,it was my fault."I said.  
  
"Why?How could it be your fault?"  
  
We went in,"Well I had a busy day, so I was talking to Mom and we lost track of time."  
  
"Oh okay."We sat down,"Drinks?"  
In The Jeep~  
"Oh,didn't that seem like it went slower than the usual slowness?"  
  
I smiled."Very slow."I agreed."Oh,oh, coffee?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
Diner~  
Jess came over,"Coffee?"  
  
Mom looked at him,"Do you have to ask?"  
  
"Not really."he poured it.He looked at me,*I wonder why she acted that way to Shane?*he poured my coffee.He was standing behind  
the counter.  
  
"Hey Jess,I'm sorry about earlier, blowing my top and everything."I told him.  
  
He smirked,"That's okay.I found it kind of funny, I've never seen you that mad at someone."  
  
"How could you have thought that was funny? I was very rude to your - Shane."I accidentally cut myself off before saying girlfriend.  
  
"But only after Shane was rude to you."  
  
I smiled and took a sip of my coffee.When Mom was done Mom said,"That was the best coffee ever!Where's Luke?I want to tell   
him how good he did."  
  
"Well,Luke's upstairs,but I made the coffee."he said.  
  
"Ah,well that was very good coffee,you,my friend,have set a new coffee standard."she said."Did you just make it?"  
  
"Just as you guys were coming in,I knew you guys liked it strong.Thanks,I'm glad you like it."  
  
I finished my coffee."What time is it?I'm tired."  
  
"Eight o 'clock,wimp!"Mom said.  
  
"Gee thanks,but I'm not a wimp."I said.  
  
"Uh,yeah you are."she insisted."Let's take a vote!"she said cheerily.  
  
"With three people?"I asked.  
  
"Three people?"Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah,you're three."Mom informed him.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yep.Who says Rory's a wimp?"Mom raised her hand.I smiled sweetly.Mom piped up,"Last chance coffeeboy."  
  
"No,I don't think so."he shook his head.  
  
"Ha! He sides with me!" raised my arms in victory.  
  
He smiled a genuine smile before collecting himself and putting his usual stoic/I-hate-the-world face.  
  
Mom got up,"I've been defeated."her shoulders sagged.  
  
I smiled."Yes, I, not a wimp, am tired.Sleep is very good."  
  
"Okay."she said,"Good night coffeeboy."  
  
"Good night."he replied.  
  
"Good night Jess."I said.  
  
He smiled at me,"Good night Rory."  
  
When we got home Mom said in her most girly voice,"Rory,he like so totally likes you!"  
  
"Mom, you have just crossed over to Paris and Tristin's team."  
  
"Well babe,three people think that.Haven't you heard,majority rules?"  
  
"Mom, he has a girlfriend."  
  
"No."she said puzzling me,"He has a Shane."she went on."And maybe you didn't get the memo but he was on your side,not hers.  
He thought it was funny,ringing any bells?"she asked.  
  
Like the hunchback of Notre Dame.I smiled a little,"Yeah.No!"I caught myself."I mean,that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say."And it was dropped.  
The Next Morning~  
"Chop chop,up babe!"  
  
"Mom,"I rolled over to face her,"Are you completely nuts?"  
  
"Yep,get up!"  
  
"Okay, just so long as you know you're crazy."  
  
"Up,up,get ready."  
  
"For?"I asked.  
  
"To go get coffee."she answered.  
  
My eyes lit up,"Coffee!"She walked out knowing that I was up,I quickly put a clip in my hair and headed for the livingroom."Ready!  
Let's go!"I said anxious to go get coffee-and see Jess.  
  
"Wow,that was scary.I expected to see you get your pom poms."  
  
I smiled,"Oops."  
  
"Hon,why don't you go on without me."she suggested.  
  
"Oh,why?"I asked.  
  
"Because,I uh,I have to do something,it's a secret,I can't tell you.Go!"  
  
"Okay,okay,you don't have to push me out the door.I'm going."I went to Luke's and since I was alone,sat at the counter."Hi."  
  
"Hey Rory."he poured my coffee.  
  
"So,where's Luke?"I asked.  
  
"Oh,he left me here alone."  
  
About two minutes later,everyone in Stars Hollow seemingly came into the diner."Oh my gosh."I said.  
  
"Stampede."Jess agreed.  
  
Kirk sat down,"I'm in a hurry here,Mother only gave me 23 minutes."  
  
Miss Patty called out,"Darling,I need coffee."  
  
Jess looked around at the newly crowded diner,looking for a place to begin.  
  
I got up,"Come on,you take Kirk."I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm helping,come on."  
  
He handed me a notepad and pen."Thanks,but why?"he asked.  
  
"I owed you one."We both smiled,then I grabbed the coffeepot and went over to Miss Patty.  
  
When we got everything under control,we went back behind the counter.  
  
"Wow,that was crazy."I said.  
  
"I know,I think you did more for me though."he said.  
  
"We're even."  
  
After a second,"So,did you get everything straightened out yesterday?"  
  
"Actually I did.As you saw Tristin left,well of course now that he's back,and sat with me at lunch,rumors are flying at Chilton.And  
Dean,well,he came to my house yesterday and we - "The door cut me off,and Dean came walking in.He came up to the counter.  
  
"What,you're working here with him now?"  
  
"No,the diner got crowded,so I helped him out."I explained.I don't know why I explained,I don't owe him any explanations.  
  
He glared at Jess, Jess just smirked."Yeah whatever."Dean said.  
  
"It's true bagboy,look around."Jess added,backing me up.  
  
"I didn't ask you Jess,I was talking to Rory."  
  
"Dean,did you want something?"I cut in.  
  
*Wow,she's being cold,and he's being rude.Nice couple.Or are they?Rory was trying to tell me something when he came in.*-Jess  
  
"Yes,I'll take a coffee."Dean answered.  
  
"Would you like that to go?"Jess finished.  
  
"No,I'm gonna sit right here and drink it."Dean said.  
  
I poured his coffee,"There you go."  
  
"So,how's it going Jess?"  
  
"Just great."Jess replied.  
  
"I bet you really enjoyed the show yesterday,huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah.Hear any good rumors about it?"  
  
"Well I heard Rory and Shane were fighting over you,but I think we all know that's a joke.Rory wouldn't have to fight."  
  
"Dean!"I reddened and grabbed the coffeepot and went to find a cup of coffee to refill.  
  
"Jeeze Dean,you're being kind of rude to your girlfriend,don't you think?"Jess couldn't hold his tongue any longer,and why should he?  
  
Dean was stumped."What?"I went back behind the counter."I'm shocked,Rory."  
  
"Shocked?"I questioned.  
  
"Yeah,why did Jess say I'm being rude to my girlfriend?"he asked.  
  
"Because I was in the midst of telling him when you came in."  
  
Jess looked at me,"Telling me what?"  
  
"That Rory broke up with me.I can't believe she actually waited till the next day to tell you."Dean answered.  
  
"Gee thanks,but I didn't remember aasking you."  
  
I remembered me saying something like that to Shane."Yeah,that's what I was getting ready to say."I told him.  
  
Jess almost smiled,but he stopped himself,"I'm sorry Rory."  
  
"It's okay."I replied.  
  
"Yeah,but I'm sure you'll be there to comfort her,right Jess?"he said rolling his eyes.  
  
Jess was irritated and about to start arguing with Dean,but I cut in."Dean,please?"  
  
He took a sip of his coffee,"Good coffee."then he dumped some change on the counter and left.  
  
I sighed,"I'm sorry about that Jess,I knew he was going to blame you."  
  
"That's quite all right."  
  
Just then Miss Patty came up smiling."So,do we get daily entertainment?Rory honey,sorry about Dean."she raised her eyebrows   
to Jess as to say,but I'll bet you're glad!  
  
He smiled,"Let's go pay that."and they walked over to the cash register.*She broke up with Dean.Yes! It's about time.*  
  
I sighed,I guess we are providing daily entertainment.Now he has Shane,I have nobody,and all of Stars Hollow is talking.  
  
Jess came back over,"So,you broke up with Dean?"What he really meant was why.  
  
I nodded,"Yeah.Yesterday he followed me home when I said only Paris could."  
  
He raised his eyebrows,That cannot be why you broke up with him,right?"  
  
I smiled,"No,it's not.Did you ever notice how jealous he got?"  
  
He grabbed his heart in mock-shock,"Dean?Jealous?You're kidding."  
  
I laughed,"Yeah,well that didn't help his case."  
  
"What was the main reason you broke up with him?"he asked.  
  
"I realized that I'm not in love with him."  
  
"Really?"Jess looked hopeful.I swear,if you don't consider this a moment,then I don't know what is.But then as with all moments,  
it had to end.Abruptly.With perfect timing the door opened and in came Shane.  
  
I rolled my eyes not noticing that Jess was still watching me."I'm gonna go refill coffees."I grabbed the pot and went to turn away.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?"she stopped me.  
  
I looked at my coffeepot as if I were studying it"Well, it looks like I'm refilling coffee cups,but you know,there's no way of being   
absolutely sure."I said sarcastically."You?"  
  
"I'm here to see my boyfriend."she said triumphantly.  
  
"Well,good for you."I said dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Jess couldn't stifle a small almost laugh."Wow Ror,you're turning into me with Dean."  
  
I smiled,"Am not."I went over and poured some random person a refill of coffee.  
  
I walked over and sat down at the counter.Shane looked mad."Jess,what's going on?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
She rolled her eyes,"Why are you so nice to her?"  
  
"Because."  
  
She glared at me,"And what about your boyfriend,freak?"  
  
"Oh,you mean my ex-boyfriend,emphasis on the word ex.And in case youdon't know what emphasis means,which would not   
surprise me,you'd find it in a dictionary."  
  
"Whatever.So Jess,do you want to do something today?"she asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Get a clue Blondie,he doesn't want to go with you."I couldn't keep my mouth shut.I tried.I really did.Oops.Note to self,  
spontaneity does not work for me.  
  
She glared at me and ignored me."Fine!"she snapped at Jess.  
  
"Whatever."he replied unphased.  
  
"Bye."Then she turned and stomped out.  
  
Jess smirked,"So,you enjoy fighting with Shane?Or arguing I should say,I've yet to see fists,we've come close,but I think I'd have   
to stop it at that point."  
  
I smiled a guilty smile."Thoroughly.You barely speak,Mr.Monosyllable."  
  
"No way.Okay,possible."  
  
Kirk called over,"I need ketchup."  
  
"Okay Kirk,Jess where's the ketchup?"  
  
He smiled,"I like this.Come on."  
  
I followed him,"What do you like?"  
  
"You working at the diner,you really add color."  
  
"Yes,well it must get boring."I said.  
  
"Well,without you it is.But here's the ketchup."he handed it to me.  
  
It looked empty,"Is there anything in it?"I shook it.  
  
"No!Rory that's - "Ketchup squirted all over him."open."he finished.  
  
My hand flew to my mouth and I cracked up laughing."I'm...sorry."I managed in between laughs.  
  
Everyone in the diner was staring at us and they all snickered because I squirted Ketchup on Jess.They enjoyed this.Jess smiled   
mischievously.I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe and tears starting forming in my eyes.  
  
"Red is your color Jess."I tried to stop laughing,but failed."I'm sorry but this is just too funny!"  
  
Luke walked in and Jess smirked."I'm going to get you back for this."he said to me.  
  
Luke started to laugh when he saw Jess,"What happened?"he asked.  
  
"She squirted me with Ketchup."  
  
I smiled sweetly,"It was an accident."  
  
He smiled,"Payback time."  
  
"What?"I asked.He came over and took my apron off."What are you doing?"I asked him.  
  
"You'll see.Bye Luke."He grabbed me and rushed out the door.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing it isn't cold out,we don't have sweaters or jackets."I said.  
  
"Come on,"As he brought me closer to the bridge.When we got to the bridge we stopped.  
  
"What are you going to buy a picnic basket and make me eat the contents?"  
  
"Nope.Hold your breath."he said.  
  
What are - "he pushed me in the water."Agh! That's cold!"  
  
He laughed."I'm sorry."he mocked me.  
  
I smiled sweetly,"Help me out of here."  
  
He gave me his hand,I squeezed it and pulled him in.Now I laughed."Hey! How rude."he said.  
  
"Yes,well I learn from the best."I explained.  
  
"You know,this was your payback.Now I have to get you again."He swam his way over to me.  
  
"No,no,no."I said shaking my head.  
  
"Yes,yes,yes."He went under the water.  
  
"Where did you go?Jess?"He swept my feet up from under me and I fell into his arms.He popped his head back up.I smiled."Jess,  
put me down!"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Ah,but you didn't ask nicely."  
  
"Please put me down."Although I loved being in his arms.  
  
"Well, what would I get for it?"  
  
"Your arms back."I said.  
  
"Nope,I'll pass."he shook his head.  
  
"So,you're just going to keep me until you get something good?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well,you have to get out and go home sometime."I reasoned.  
  
"I'll carry you with me."he replied.  
  
"You have to eat."  
  
"Well I use one hand to put the food in my mouth and the other one to hold on to you."  
  
I laughed,"You have to shower, sleep ,and go to school come Monday!"  
  
"Well, I don't suppose you'd want to shower with me,so I would...hmm...swim in the lake and say forget showers.Sleep, I think   
you'd fit in my bed.And as for school,well we still have two days,I'll figure something out."  
  
"You think I'd fit in your bed,huh?Yeah,well Luke would save me!Or kill you! Maybe both."  
  
"Well then I'll just live here."  
  
I giggled."Will you ever give up?"  
  
"Nope,never.I will wait forever if I have to."  
  
I smiled, there was a twinkle in his eyes.He looked so happy.I was too."We've got to get out of here or we'll get sick,the water is   
freezing."I told him.  
  
"Well I'll bring you chicken noodle soup."  
  
"Better idea!Why don't you release me just long enough to get out of the water?"  
  
"Fine."he mock-pouted,"But then I'm holding onto you."  
  
He put me down,I grabbed his hand,"Never let go Jack."I said mocking Rose from Titanic.He smiled squeezed my hand and  
pretended to sink.I laughed,he popped up laughing.  
  
We both got out."Well,now it seems cold."he said.  
  
"Wonder why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I smiled,"Maybe because some fool pushed me in the water."  
  
He smiled,"Yeah, well,"he wrapped his arm around my waist,"I still didn't get anything."he said mock-pouting."So,Dark Knight Jess  
is going to kidnap Princess Rory until a ransom is payed."  
  
I giggled,"Well,what does my dark knight want?"Then I realized I said MY dark knight,oops! Too late now.  
  
"Your dark knight?Well,that doesn't sound half bad."he said,smiling.  
  
"Well,even though I'm freezing,this was so much fun.How 'bout I'll owe you one?"  
  
"My 'what do I get for it' ?"  
  
"Yes.And what are you doing today?"  
  
"Nothing."he answered.  
  
"No Luke's?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"No Shane?"  
  
"About five minutes."  
  
"Okay,well I don't have any plans."  
  
"Well Princess Rory,shall we do something then?"  
  
"Yes Dark Knight Jess,I think we should."I looked down at my drenched clingy clothes."But since I've been nearly drowned,I  
need to change."  
  
"Yeah,me too.Some fool pulled me in the water."he smiled.  
  
"Well,I have to go back to Luke's to get my sweater."  
  
"And I haveto go to Luke's to change."He said,and we both completely forgot about hisarm aroundmy waist because it felt so   
natural.We walked into Luke's and only then did he realize where his arm was and dropped it.  
  
My mom was there.She and Luke looked at us and she smiled."Get caught in the rain?"  
  
"She poured ketchup on me."he pointed at me.  
  
"He pushed me in the water."  
  
"She pulled me in the water."  
  
"He swept me off my feet.Wait,that didn't come out right."  
  
Mom smiled,"No,no backtracking now,Prince Charming here swept you off your feet."  
  
"Dark knight."Jess corrected.  
Home~  
"Wow,you guys went swimming?"  
  
"Yes,but it was worth it.You should have seen the ketchup thing,it was so funny that I thought I was going to float up to the ceiling  
and not be able to come back down like in Mary Poppins.It was hilarious!"  
  
"I'll bet.If it was Mary-Poppins-anti-gravity-funny."  
  
"Okay,well I'm going to go get changed.Oh,and Dean and Shane stopped by."I added.  
  
"Yikes,the ex-factors."  
  
"No,Mom, just one."  
  
"How much do you want to bet?"  
  
"What are you talking about?He's still with Bimbo,and Dean's long gone."  
  
"He won't be."she stated."Even I saw that twinkle in his eye."  
  
I smiled and went to my bedroom to change.I put on a coat of mascara,I pulled half my hair back,but pulled two pieces down to   
frame my face.I put on a beautiful,soft white sweater with a split neck,and a pair of dark blue jeans.I walked out.I knew I looked good.  
  
Mom was standing there.She smiled,"Wow honey,he doesn't stand a chance."she said.I was glowing.  
  
The doorbell rang,my eyes lit up."That's him."I whispered.  
  
"I know."she whispered back.  
  
I went to the doorand opened it."Jess."  
  
He stood there in his usual baggy-but-not-really jeans,and a ribbed gray sweater.***(The one from when he helped with the   
sprinklers.I love that shirt! -squeals-!)***He looked great."H-hi Ror"I loved the way he was looking at me.Mission accomplished.  
  
"Mom,we're gonna go."  
  
"Okay,have fun,but not too much fun,love ya,bye."she walked over to the door,"Jess,pick your jaw up and please put your eyes  
back into your head."I knew she was just teasing but I didn't care.I elbowed her."Just kidding.You two get out of here."  
  
He just nodded.*Get it together*Jess thought.  
  
"Okay,what do you want to do first?"I asked.  
  
"Um,why don't we just take a walk while we decide."he suggested.*And if I don't collect myself soon,I'm gonna make an even bigger  
idiot out of myself.What's that all about.It's not like that's the first time I've ever seen her.*  
  
"Okay."We walked through Stars Hollow"So,what does Dark Knight Jess want for his ransom?"I asked,instanly easing any tention.  
  
"Oh that's right,my ransom for Princess Rory.I don't know, what'll you give me?"he asked smiling.I loved when he smiled.  
  
"I don't know Dodger,what do you want?"  
  
"Dunno.Well I think I should hold onto you until my payment."he siad,as he wrapped his arm around my waist before I could say  
otherwise.  
  
"Well,uh,I don't know for sure,but I'd be willing to bet that Shane will be less than thrilled about this."I said gesturing to his arm.  
  
"Since when do YOU care what Shane thinks?"he asked still holding on.  
  
"Well, I don't,but she's YOUR girlfriend,I figured you would."I said.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend,and we aren't together anymore."i said.  
  
"Oh."I said,happy."I'm sorry."I corrected myself.  
  
*No you're not.*"No,it's good."he said, smiling with that little twinkle in his eye.I leaned in closer to him  
  
"I may never pay your ransom.."I said as we walked through Stars Hollow,with all of the people passing by staring and chattering.  
A/N:Okay,Finally I got this chapter done.Please read and review,I have at least four more chapters that I can add.Please tell me  
what you think about it! Thank you!!! To any TRORY fans,sorry about the lack of Tristin in this chapter,this was basically just a R/J  
chapter.But by the time this story is finished,you'll see more than enough Tristin! 


	4. Grocery Shopping and Karma Cushions

Disclaimer:I own nothing!I'm just a fan with too many ideas, I can't not to write!The only thing that you could  
consider I own is I sort of made up the phrase karma cushion.  
  
A/N:Don't kill me...yet!Jess and Rory WILL end up together,I was looking at my last chapter and I ended it looking   
like they were together!Sorry about that!I promise that they will get together,but I still have a couple of flirty ideas that I want to put in!Also,thank you VERY much to all of my reviewers!You guys are my reason for writing anyway!!Hope you enjoy!  
Jess and I went to the library for a couple of hours,then I went home.  
  
"Hey hon,so,how'd it go?"Mom asked.  
  
"Very very good,I got NORTHANGER ABBEY ,oh and you were right,Jess and Shane are not together anymore."  
  
"So,are you two together now?"she asked, assuming that we were.  
  
"Well,no,not really."I answered.  
  
"You're not?"she asked surprised.  
  
"Nope.But we are friends."I said.  
  
She smiled,"Oh good."she looked pleased.  
  
"Okay,well if you need me,I'm going to go do my homework."I said.  
  
"Okay babe."she said as she watched me walk down the hall.  
  
LORELAI~  
  
Well,I was going to be supportive and pleased if they were together.So now,I'm even more pleased.Rory is single.  
That's strange.I decided to call Luke,to tell him mission definitely accomplished.  
  
"Luke's?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Yeah."he answered.  
  
"Hi,it's me.It most definitely worked."I told him.  
  
"I know.Jess just came in,he appeared to be on cloud nine."  
  
"As did Rory."  
  
"Wow,that's good.So,Jess doesn't exactly confide in me,are they together now?"he asked,also assuming they were.  
  
"She said no.They're just friends."I said."I was quite surprised.  
  
"Yeah me too.Huh,well as long as they're happy."he said.  
  
"How much do you want to bet that they'll end up together?"  
  
"Oh, I'm positive they will."he replied.  
  
"Yeah,that's what I figured.Well,I'll let you go."I said.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."We hung up.  
RORY~  
  
Wow, what a great day.I did my homework,then I was tired,so I went to sleep.  
The next morning I got up and took a shower.I wore a soft pink sweater with blue jeans.I didn't put the bracelet  
that Dean gave me on,I left it on my dresser.We got ready to go to Luke's.  
  
"Okay, you're ready, I'm ready, I think we're set."Mom said.  
  
"I agree."I aid, grabbing my purse and we headed out the door.We walked to Luke's and sat at the counter.  
  
"Hello,"Jess said with a smile.  
  
"Hi,"I said, also smiling.  
  
He poured us coffee."Good boy."Mom smiled.  
  
He moved over behind the counter and leaned against the conter.  
  
"I almost forgot, I have to finish my article for the paper tonight."I told Mom.  
  
"I thought she didn't need it until Tuesday."she said.  
  
"So did I, apparently Tuesday isn't soon enough."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"I agree.I need to buy a folder for it."I said and stood up.  
  
"Where you going?"Jess asked.  
  
"Doose's,for a folder.Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah.Luke, I'm going out."he called over to him.I stood there smiling sweetly but not moving.After a few   
seconds,"Fine."he surrendered."Can I go?"he asked Luke.  
  
Luke smiled,"Go ahead."  
  
We walked out of the diner and headed for Doose's.  
DINER~  
"I love that."Luke said.  
  
"Love what?"Lorelai asked sipping her coffee.  
  
"The affect that Rory has on him."Luke answered.  
  
"Yep, she definitely helps bring out the best in him."she agreed.  
  
"It's amazing, from sullen, disobedient, teenager, to that."he marveled.  
  
"I know, helping buy a folder, actually asking if he can go, holding the door and even smiling.Quite a   
transformation."she agreed.  
  
"She did that."Luke told her.  
  
"You helped."she pointed out."You should have seen him yesterday,you would have never stopped mocking him.  
But it's a nice improvement, don't you think?"  
  
"Definitely."he said as he refilled her coffee, without her even asking.  
DOOSE'S~  
"So, why exactly are we in desperate need of a folder?"Jess asked.  
  
"Because Paris is a slavedriver.She moved my deadline from Tuesday to tomorrow, because apparently the world  
would end if my article wated one more day."I answered.  
  
"Really?Well, I guess moving a deadline to one day sooner is probably better than starting Armageddon."he said.  
  
"Depending on the article."I said mock-solemnly.  
  
"And Paris assigns those too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What if she's mad at you?"  
  
"Then I get a piece about cement."I said.  
  
"How very interesting."  
  
"Actually, the teacher said I did make it interesting."  
  
"She actually made you write a piece about cement?"he asked raising his eyebrows in slight disbelief.  
  
"Yep. She hated me,so she gave me the repaving the parking lot piece."  
  
"She's not the nicest person on Earth."he said.  
  
"She's...different."I said.  
  
"She's mean."he said.  
  
"A little bit, at first."I spotted my folder."Blue folder,perfect."I picked it up.  
  
"Done?"he asked.  
  
"Yep, unless of course you need something."  
  
"Nothing comes to mind."he said.  
  
"Nothing for school?"  
  
"Are you kidding?"he asked with raised eybrows.  
  
"What's so rediculous about that?"I asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, do you not know me?"  
  
"Of course I do, but one can dream."  
  
"You could,and that's very nice of you,but why waste your time?"  
  
"Why waste your brain?"I retorted.  
  
"You answered a question with a question."he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I did."I agreed.  
  
"Then let's wipe the slate clean.No questions."he suggested.  
  
"I'd still like an answer."I insisted.  
  
"I still don't have one."  
  
"But you're very smart."I persisted.  
  
You're very persistent."  
  
"Sure am.You know you could do great in school if you wanted to."  
  
"If is a very important word."he said.  
  
"Why don't you want to try?"I asked.  
  
"You're starting to drive me crazy."  
  
"I can be quite a nag."I told him.  
  
"Okay, that being said, let's end this discussion."he said.  
  
"Why?"I asked.He's kind of cute when he sqirms.  
  
"'Cause it wants to be dropped."he said.  
  
"How do you know what it wants?"  
  
"Okay, maybe I don't.But I can presume."  
  
"But you could be wrong."I argued.  
  
"I will get you to drop this."he said.  
  
"And how do intend to do that?Stick a sock in my mouth?"  
  
"I'll tickle you."he threatened.  
  
"I don't believe you."I told him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really.You could get straight A's, and you know it."  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"So why - "he started tickling me.I, obviously, started to laugh."Jess,quit that! Jess!"I said in between giggles.  
  
"Will you drop it?"he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes! I'll drop it, yes."I gave in.  
  
He stopped and raised his eyebrows,"Okay then."  
  
I shoved his arm playfully,"Mean."I pouted.  
  
"Yes, I am."he then noticed Dean,he had seen all of this.  
  
"Grow up."he said to Jess.  
  
"Shut up."Jess replied without missing a beat.  
  
"I don't feel like it."he replied.  
  
"Wow, it sucks that I don't care."Jess retorted.  
  
"Think maybe you could stop flirting with her long enough to get through a aisle?"  
  
"That's not really your business anymore."Jess said.  
  
"You're annoying the customers."he said.  
  
"They aren't complaining."Jess replied.  
  
"Okay, then you're annoying me."  
  
"Since when have I thought that to be a bad thing?"  
  
"Since I've been wanting to punch you."  
  
"So since I met Rory.I see."  
  
"Are you done?"he asked Jess.  
  
"Yes, we are."he put a slight emphasis on we.  
  
"Good, then leave, before I have nightmares from seeing your face."  
  
"Well, I'm not doing backflips at seeing you either."  
  
"Good bye."Dean said, then walked over to the checkout.  
  
"Well, that was a friendly exchange."I said.  
  
"Wasn't it though?I changed my mind,I do need to pick something up."  
  
"Okay,"I followed him.He grabbed a box of instant popcorn."Done?"  
  
"Yep,let's go."We went to the checkout.  
  
"Do you want to go first?"I asked Jess.  
  
"No, I'll get your folder."he said.  
  
"You don't have to do that."I said.  
  
"I know,I want to."he insisted.  
  
"Well, thank you."I said.  
  
"You're welcome."The cashier rang the stuff up.Dean put the folder in a bag, and went to put the popcorn in it.  
"Can I get that in a seperate bag?"Jess asked.Dean glared at him, then went to put it in a paper bag."Plastic   
please,better for the environment."Then Dean rooled his eyes and put it in a plastic bag.We walked out.  
  
"So, you enjoy fighting with Dean?Or aguing I should say, I didn't see fists, now then I think I'd have to stop it." I  
said like he did before with Shane.  
  
"Thoroughly."he smiled."You didn't speak, Miss Monosyllable, cat got your tongue?"  
  
"I was too busy watching Martin and Lewis."I said.  
  
"Well, what did you think?"  
  
"I give it a two thumbs up in entertainment.What I wouldn't have done for a video camera.That was not very   
nice though."I said.  
  
"Oh, he'll get me back for it."Jess said.  
  
"And even though you knew this you did it anyway?"  
  
"Yep, it was very fun.Have you ever hated someone so much, that when they get mad, you get happy?"  
  
"Once." Shane! Shane! Shane!  
  
"Well, that's how it is with Dean and me.I'm sure it goes double for him.When he makes me mad, he loves it."  
  
"Nice, a system of hatred."  
  
"Good name for it."he replied.  
  
"They should send newsletters, for more ideas of torure."  
  
"He's a bagboy, it makes it very easy."he said as we walked towards Luke's.  
  
"Yes, but you do realize that you work at the diner, so he could be as big a pain in your neck as you are in his."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't refrain."he said.  
  
"Well, you better hope fate doesn't have it in for you."  
  
"Well, hopefully all of the torture I was forced to endure before you broke up,will serve as a karms cushion."  
  
"Karma cushion, I like that. It sounds good."We walked in.  
  
"Yeah, well it'll sound even better if it works."he said.  
  
"If what works?"Mom asked.  
  
"Jess is hoping being tortured before Dean and I broke up, will serve as a a karma cushion for him torturing Dean   
now."I explained.  
  
"Cool. What's a karma cushion?"she asked.  
  
"Just how it sounds.To justify some torture without it being a bad mark against you in the karma department."  
  
"I like that.A karma cushion."she said.  
  
"Yeah, I like it too.Jess coined that phrase."I told her.  
  
"So, Jess tortured Dean?"she asked.  
  
"A little bit.But, Dean kind of started it."I said to excuse Jess.  
  
*Ha!She's finally sticking up for me against Dean.*Thought Jess.  
  
"Dean could torture Jess too."Mom pointed out.  
  
"He knew that."I told her.  
  
"Well, knowing this has not stopped you from tempting fate, huh?"she asked Jess.  
  
"I couldn't help it."he told her,as he sat his popcorn on the counter.  
A/N:Okay,that was kind of a stupid place to end,sorry!I'll try to update soon!Please Read/Review I want to know   
what you think!Also,I PROMISE that Tristin will be back in the next chapter!!Thank you!! I love you all!! 


	5. The exgirlfriend

Disclaimer:I own nothing,I wish I were lying, however I'm not.  
  
Shoutouts: Thank you to all of my reviewers I love you guys! All of you, soo much!!   
To just a reader: You are sooo sweet! Thank you for the reviews! They literally made my day!! I was bouncing off the walls!! I love you!! You're too awesome!  
CHAPTER 5~  
  
Monday morning I got up and got ready. At Chilton I was still a little tired, I was putting books in my locker when I heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Mary."  
  
"Tristin, I do not have the energy for some reason to - is that coffee?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." he handed it to me.  
  
"You're my new best friend." I gratefully took a sip.  
  
"Now that's gratitude. So, I heard a rumor, not sure if it was true, so I decided to go to the source." he said.  
  
"And the source would be...?"  
  
"You." he answered.  
  
"What? What rumor have you heard about me that does not include you?" I asked.  
  
"That you broke up with bagboy." he said.  
  
My jaw dropped, "This is not Stars Hollow, apparently news travels fast, but how could anybody have known that?"  
  
"So it's true? No longer can it be considered a rumor."  
  
"Paris wouldn't have told, would she?"  
  
"I don't know, did Paris know?" he asked.  
  
"She was the one who advised me to do it. So, when she called, of course I told her. Why are these people so interested? I asked.  
  
"Probably because you don't want them to be. People who want to be the center of attention, can't get people interested in their lives. So, how is Farmer John?" Tristin asked.  
  
"Dean." I corrected him, "and I haven't seen him since last night, but then he was slightly irritated."  
  
"Why? Is that when you broke up with him?"  
  
"Rory," I heard from behind me.  
  
"Hi, Paris." she walked around to my other side.  
  
"Is it?" Tristin asked again.  
  
"What? Oh, no. I broke up with him Friday."  
  
"Then why was he irritated last night?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Paris asked.  
  
"Bagboy." Tristin answered.  
  
"Bagboy?" she questioned.  
  
"Dean." I told her.  
  
"Oh, okay, sorry, wasn't aware of that alias. I only know him as Dean, Prince Charming, or Frankenstein." she said.  
  
"Wow, he has a lot of nicknames, and that didn't even include Farmer John." he said.  
  
"Or Narcolepsey Boy." I added.  
  
"What are the origins of these names?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Louise came up with Prince Charming, Jess came up with Frankenstein, you came up with Farmer John. Mom came up with Narcolepsey Boy, and you and Jess both used Bagboy. Then of course Dean was his given name." I explained.  
  
"Okay, well, why was Mr. Nickname irritated." Tristin asked.  
  
"Jess was just annoying him at the market." I said.  
  
"Hey, I tortured Dean at the market too. I don't think i like Jess." he said.  
  
"Of course you don't like Jess." Paris said.  
  
"Who's Jess?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Jess is yet another one of the guys that likes Rory." Tristin said.  
  
"What? You really are broken up with Prince Charming." Louise said.  
  
"Yes, where are all you people coming from?" I asked.  
  
"So, who's this Jess?" Louise asked.  
  
"Is he cute?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Was it really a scandalous break up?" Louise asked.  
  
"What, has nobody ever heard the phrase curiousity killed the cat?" I asked. Apparently I'm the cat.  
  
"What's he like? Sweet? Jerk? What?" Louise asked.  
  
"Well, personally I think he's a jerk." Tristin said.  
  
"I think he has slightly bad taste in books, but all in all he seemed to like Rory." Paris said becoming visible again.  
  
"Hey, is it true you have a boyfriend?" Louise asked Paris.  
  
Paris looked like she wanted to disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought we were talking about Jess." I came to the rescue for Paris.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, speak up." she turned her attention back to me.  
  
Paris shot me a grateful look.  
  
"Well, he's kind of got a sarcastic James Dean type way about him." I explained with a wistful feeling.  
  
"Ooh, rebel." Louise said pleased.  
  
"Is he cute?" Madeline asked.  
  
"He's a bad boy, of course he's cute." Louise answered. "He is, right?" she asked me.  
  
Even Paris nodded, "I won't lie," I said, "Yes, definitely cute." I said now wanting to disappear.  
  
"Yeah, I definitely don't like him." Tristin said.  
  
"He really is nice once you get to know him." I told him.  
  
"To you, I'm sure." he said.  
  
"Are you implying that he's only nice to me because - oh, I forgot to tell you and you," I said to Tristin and Paris, "He did break up with Shane." I informed them.  
  
"Ex-girlfriend?" Louise asked.  
  
"If you'd like to call her that." I said.  
  
"Jealous much?" Louise said in response to my tone.  
  
"No! I just- I just hate her, that's all." I denied it.  
  
"I wish we had visual aid. Do you have a picture?" Louise asked me.  
  
I was slightly confused, "Of Shane?"  
  
"No, Jess." she corrected.  
  
"What did Shane look like?" Tristin asked.  
  
"One at a time please. Louise, no I don't have a picture on me. Tristin, when I hear her name it echos in my head for a good 10 minutes, however since she's already been brought up, I'll answer you. I hate her, so to me she's a hideous monster. However in reality, she's definitely what most guys would consider pretty, blond, wears her clothes about three sizes too small, and instead of actually talking to her, you get her head plastered to yours." I said.  
  
"And he broke up with her?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Yep." I said.  
  
"No offense, but, why?" Louise asked.  
  
"Well, the exact reason is unknown, but some think it's because of me." I answered.  
  
"Was she the easy type?"Tristin asked.  
  
I frowned at him,"I'll ignore your effrontery, and it's not like I asked, but I assume she probably is." i said.  
  
He got this knowing look, and just nodded in response.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I said nothing." he said.  
  
"But you wanted to?"  
  
"Yes, I did. May I?"  
  
"If you must voice your opinion, now's probably the time." I said.  
  
"Well, he's probably used to more SERIOUS relationships. I met the guy, it seemed like his personality fits too. I don't know MARY, you don't seem to be his type." he said.  
  
"Okay, I now see why you didn't say. You just officially got removed from this conversation." I told him.  
  
"Actually, Tristin's probably right, Rory." Louise said.  
  
"I never tire of hearing that." he said.  
  
"YOU, are not here." I said. "So, we can't hear you." I scolded him. "And I think this conversation just ran out of momentum." I said.  
  
"No, but if he usually dates girls who are,well, to put it in kosher terms, unchaste, what do you think he'd expect? It's totally obvious." Louise said.  
  
"Okay, I'm removing ME from this conversation." I said as I felt my face flush.  
  
"You truly live up to that Mary nickname I gave you." Tristin said.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes, you do." he said.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"I'm not going to have a nuh uh, uh huh fight with you. Sure, maybe I'm nothing like Shane. But Jess knows that. And, I don't even know why we're all having this conversation, for one, it's nobody's business, and two, we aren't even dating. And even if we were, like I said, Jess knows me. He has known me for a year, so I think he can make a pro/con list about if he wants to ask me out."  
  
"You're cute when you get all riled up." Tristin said.  
  
I turned more red, "you are seriously not gaining brownie points here." I told him.  
  
"Boy, does Jess make you blush this much?" he asked.  
  
"Jess isn't as mean as you. When he picks up on me being nervous, he drops it." I told him.  
  
"Oh, so you've talked about his unchastely behavior?" he responded.  
  
I turned a new shade of red, "No. I meant in general."  
  
"You might want to think this over Rory, if he's used to the more serious relationships, well, you're obviously not." Louise said.  
  
"Okay, done conversing, exapt for this last thing, go rent A Walk To Remember. Landon was the bad boy, Jamie was the good girl, they worked it out. AND, I'm not dating him."  
  
"Not dating whom?" Francie asked.  
  
"Is this whole school interested in my love life?"  
  
"Geeze, don't blow a head gasket." she said.  
  
"Jess, I'm not dating Jess." I said.  
  
"Who's Jess?" Francie asked.  
  
"He's this hot rebel guy that has a thing for Rory." Louise said.  
  
"Why did I come to school early?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know, but I need you at The Franklin Gilmore. So, if you're done playing girl talk, come on. Now." Paris said sternly. She was saving me.  
  
"Coming Paris." I said gratefully."Bye everyone."  
  
We walked away, Paris softened like she always does when she's with just me."Thank you for helping me avoid the boyfriend thing." she said.  
  
"Thank you for, for one, lying to Dean forever ago, and for saving me just now. I don't know how much more I could have taken. I mean, the conversation started with I broke up with Dean, and somehow ended up discussing Jess' and my sex life. Gosh. How did Jess and Shane even get dredged up?" I asked.  
  
"Very publicly." she said.  
  
Am I still...?"  
  
"Red?" I nodded, "Slightly. Come on, we've got class."  
  
After school I went to Luke's.  
  
"Hello." Jess greeted me.  
  
"Hi. Can I get a big, full cup of coffee?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." he poured one, "How was school?"  
  
"You soo don't want to know." I said thinking back to school.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Chilton is worse than Stars Hollow in gossip."  
  
"I don't believe you. There is absolutely no that they are worse than Stars Hollow in the gossip department."  
  
I half smiled,"That's what I thought on the bus ride going there. However, before my first class started, I was proved wrong." I told him.  
  
"I can't - " he stopped, he was kind of frowning at something behind me.  
  
"What?" I asked. I followed his gaze to just outside the door.  
  
"Tristin." Jess said.  
  
*  
A/N: I'm mean, sorry! But I'm tired! I'll try to update soon! I say that in every story, but I usually do update soon too, so it works! PLEASE REVIEW!! They are needed desperately! They make me feel so loved :o) Please please please review!! Thank you!!! Review! - Thank you, thank you, thank you, thanks!!!!!! 


	6. Trying To Interview Jess

Discliamer: I own nothing!   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I can't wait to get this story done because I've had it finished in a notebook for months, and it's definitely not my favorite story. I'm going to try to update sooner this time, because I wanna get this finished.  
  
*  
  
Tristin walked up to the counter and sat in the seat beside me.  
  
I laid my head face down on the counter for a second, then sat back up. "Why are you here?" I asked, "No offense."  
  
"None taken. I'm starting to like Stars Hollow."  
  
"I am too, but not when people from Chilton are here. Do you know why? Because everytime you and Paris are here, some sort of controversy gets stirred up. I don't like controversy, I like boring. I don't like rumors either."  
  
"Well, what can I say? Attention follows you." he said.  
  
"Then give me one of those glasses with the mustache and a big nose, maybe I can hide." I said.  
  
"Plus, there are more sources in Stars Hollow." he smirked.  
  
My eyes widened, please LEAVE!!  
  
"And you know how I hate unconfirmed rumors. So, Jess-"  
  
"You are leaving." I stopped him.  
  
"But I'll be bored."  
  
"Get a good book."  
  
"I'll be lonely." he said.  
  
"Then get a cat." I said.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because I'd like to kind of interview Jess." he said.  
  
"Well, I'm his PR director, and he's busy."  
  
"Why would Tristin want to talk to me?" Jess asked me.  
  
"I told you, you don't want to know."  
  
He smirked at catching on to my uneasiness.  
  
"Well, I still want to ask." Tristin said.  
  
"No." I said sternly.   
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because, when I leave school I don't bring the rumors or my problems home with me. I leave them in my locker, try back tomorrow." I said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's Jess I want to talk to. Not you."  
  
"No, you don't li9ke Jess. You said so twice. Please leave."  
  
"But I want some coffee." he said.  
  
"Then get it to go." I said.  
  
"Why won't you let me get the answers to today's questions?" he asked me.  
  
"Because, it's none of your business, or Madeline's or Louise's or Francie's." I told him.  
  
"What about Paris? You didn't say Paris." he said.  
  
"It's already Paris', she knows basically everything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and she won't snitch, so lose that plan right now."  
  
"Fine. Hey Jess, I have a few questions for you."   
  
"Leave." I said.  
  
"You are really going out of your way to make sure he doesn't talk to me." Jess said smirking, "Why?"  
  
"Because-" Tristin started.  
  
"Stop." I said.  
  
"Mar, you're blushing again. You know, earlier I asked if Jess made you blush that much, I know I make you blush a lot-"  
  
"Because you're mean." I said.  
  
"Right. But you know, if you were to put you, me and Jess all together, I bet we could get a new shade of red."  
  
"Yeah, well you're going to be seeing a lot of red, because you are going straight to Hell." I said and took a sip of my coffee.  
  
Jess started to laugh at that. "Sorry."  
  
"Mean, mean people." I muttered.  
  
Then Dean walked in and sat in the other seat beside me.  
  
"Did you have to come here? You're ruining the mood." Jess said.  
  
"I'll just skip the sarcasm, could I just get coffee." he replied.  
  
"To go?"  
  
"In your dreams." Dean said.  
  
Jess got a cup. "There."  
  
"Service with a smile." Dean said.  
  
"Anyway, before he so rudely interrupted, you told me to get used to red, and not just on your face. So Jess, about those-"  
  
"Tristin, you're annoying me." I said.  
  
"He's annoying me too." Dean said to himself.  
  
I smiled as I turned to face Dean, "A nice person."  
  
Jess and Tristin frowned, Dean smiled smugly.  
  
"Hey." Tristin objected.  
  
"If you leave now the coffee's free." Jess said to Dean.  
  
"No way, I'm the only nice person here. How would I sleep at night if I left Rory all alone with a bunch of jerks?"  
  
"Very deeply, considering I'm going to put sleeping pills in your coffee." Jess said.  
  
I decided to let them all torture eachother, gives me a break. "I'm going to ignore you for just a second, then I'll be back," he said to Dean, "But I've gotta ask Jess something first. Hey Jess, I wanted to ask you sa couple of things about Sha-"  
  
I put my hand over his mouth, "Dean, he's gonna have to take a rain check, Jess, forget this entire visit ever happened. You," I said to Tristin not moving my hand, "are coming with me." I said and pulled on him.  
  
I finally moved my hand, "Okay, your hand, that's not quite your mouth, but getting closer." Tristin said.  
  
Jess and Dean glared at him, as did I.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a few glares." he said.  
  
"Out." I pointed to the door.  
  
"I'll get lost." he said.  
  
"Watch my coffee, I'll be back." I pushed Tristin out the door, "Are you crazy?"  
  
"About you." he said, causing me to blush. "I love how I can do that." he gloated with a smirk.  
  
"Good bye." I turned and went back inside. I sat down and let out a small sigh.  
  
"Hate to ruin your day," Jess said, "But look."  
  
Tristin sat down next to me.  
  
"You're everywhere." I said.  
  
"You know, they say sometimes it seems like you see someone everywhere you go when you're in love witrh them." he said.  
  
"Okay, I'm not so sure that I like you." Jess said to Tristin.  
  
"Well duh," Dean said. "He's cutting in on your flirting."  
  
"Shut up." Jess said.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to flirt with her." Tristin said.  
  
"Well then you really would not have wanted to see him last night." Dean said.  
  
"Is that right?" Tristin asked.  
  
"Probably." Jess said.  
  
"Am I needed here? Or could I get out?" I asked.  
  
"Stay." Tristin said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because, I haven't gotten around to asking Jess about-"  
  
"Tristin, losing major brownie points." I warned.  
  
"But I'm just curious." he said innocently.  
  
"Keep asking." Dean said.  
  
"Why?" I asked him.  
  
"Because, curiousity killed the cat, he can be the cat."  
  
"He's going to get a little help momentarily." I said.  
  
"Ooh, can I do it?" Dean asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure, if he doesn't drop it." I said.  
  
Jess looked at Tristin, "Yeah, keep asking."  
  
"Well, that wasn't nice." Tristin said.  
  
"Well, I'm not nice. Ask anyone in this town, I'm mean."  
  
"Not really Rory's type. Speaking of being people's type-"  
  
I hit his arm lightly, "Stop. Do I need to get a big octagon shaped red sign with white letters to get it through your head?"  
  
"Nope, actually I think a kiss would silence me." he said.  
  
I got the idea of revenge for Jess helping Tristin torture me. I smiled mischievously. "What do you think Jess? Should I do it?"  
  
"I think he needs to leave now." Jess said. "Go away." he said to Tristin.  
  
"Make me." Tristin replied. Dean smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's take this outside." Jess said.  
  
"Sure. Wait, you're working, guess you can't." Tristin said.  
  
"Want a bet? Guess how many times that's stopped me."  
  
"You don't look very obedient."  
  
"Well, guess you CAN judge a book by it's cover."  
  
"Okay, I was actually just looking for a no." I said.  
  
"They're too much alike, of course they're at eachother's throats." Dean said.  
  
"Tristin, you don't really want coffee, do you?" I asked.  
  
"Not really." he replied.  
  
"Didn't think so. Next problem." I said.  
  
"Well see, I came back prepared for him," he pointed to Dean, "But I wasn't prepared for you." he said to Jess.  
  
"Yeah, neither was he," Jess pointed out. "I kind of caught everybody unprepared."  
  
"Yeah, like a tornado." Dean said.  
  
"Nice analogy." Tristin said.  
  
"I thought so. Jess, a tornado, they're both destructive." Dean said.  
  
"Well, in Rory's opinion it would have to be like Jess and a puppy." Tristin said.  
  
"A puppy?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Yeah, puppies are CUTE, wasn't that what you called him?"  
  
My jaw fell through the floor.  
  
"Really?" Jess turned to me with a smirk and raised eyebrows.  
  
"You are MEAN." I said to Tristin.  
  
"And apparently very VERY stupid." Dean added in disbelief. "Why didn't you just carve their initials in a tree?"  
  
"Yeah, on reflection that does seem pretty stupid." Tristin agreed.  
  
"What are they teaching you in that school?" Dean persisted.  
  
"Cute?" Jess never took his eyes off me.  
  
"Well, Madeline and Louise asked, was I supposed to lie?"  
  
"How do they even know I exist?" he asked.  
  
I glared at Tristin. "You are never ever listening in on our conversations again."  
  
"I know, you already banished me from listening to your girl talk sessions, remember, when I brought up to ponder if Jess was going to want-" he had raised his eyebrows.  
  
I covered his mouth quickly and abruptly, "I am going to kill you! A very very slow and PAINFUL death." I looked toward Dean and Jess, "Will you guys provide my alibi?"  
  
"Sure, but could he finish that sentence first?" Dean asked.  
  
"No." I couldn't even look at Jess. "And remember, you are going to be seeing lots of reds and oranges."  
  
I moved my hand. "You know, torturing you is the base of our relationship."  
  
"The part that's so sad about that, is that it's true."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Out. Out of this diner. Now." I said.  
  
"Do you work here?" Tristin teased.  
  
"No, but I spend so much time here that I'm an honorary employee. Therefore I will escort you out." I said.  
  
"Geeze, Mary, come on, I'm just having a little fun."  
  
"And quit calling me Mary, it's Rory. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." he teased.  
  
"No, apparently you DON'T. Good bye." I said.  
  
"I'm going I'm going. Trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Yes. Desperately."  
  
"Fine, but since you won't let me get the answers to all the questions of all the gossipers at Chilton, I can't promise that there aren't going to be rumors."  
  
"The rumors can grow wings and fly, I don't care." I said.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss good bye?"  
  
"You're going to get a kick in a minute." I warned.  
  
"Bye bagboy, bye Jess, bye Mary." he said purposely.  
  
"It's Rory." I said.  
  
"He smirked and walked out. I sat down, pouting.  
  
"Okay, now what was that all about?" Jess asked.  
  
"You will know when you enroll at Chilton." I said.  
  
"I'm never enrolling at Chilton." he said.  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
"Well, that was quite possibly the most enjoyable coffee break I've ever had." Dean said.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it." Jess said.  
  
"Yes, I did. From now until I go to sleep I will not likely stop smiling." he said and payed for his coffee.  
  
"It's been a very very long day." I said.  
  
"The day's not over." Jess pointed out.  
  
"Well, I wish it was. I should go, I have homework." I wanted to leave for fear that the previous happenings would come back up.  
  
"Oh, okay." Jess said.  
  
"So, bye." I said and got up, running into Dean at the door. "Hi,"   
  
"Hi," we both walked out. "So, wasn't that fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah, a blast. About as fun as a midieval torture chamber." I said.  
  
"You seemed a little weird leaving." he said.  
  
"Yeah," we walked by the window, "A little." I agreed.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." he said.  
  
"No, the thing is, he's right. We obviously have a symbiotic relationship, because it thrives on torture." I said.  
  
"So, you have rumors flying at Chilton?"  
  
"Yes, I know this is really hard to imagine, but they gossip and make rumors at Chilton, worse than Stars Hollow." I told him.  
  
"Is that even possible?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't think so before this morning. I swear it's like they have spies, they know things that they shouldn't be able to know. And for some reason, everyone is interested in my life only."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." I said. "It's like I'm in the middle of a total and complete nightmare. A suddenly uncomfortable nightmare."  
  
"Yeah, he really screwed that up." he agreed. **Maybe Tristin isn't as stupid as I thought. Now she's uncomfortable around Jess.**  
  
*  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them more than oxygen!!! Thank you!! 


	7. Avoidance Makes a Cameo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Nada!  
  
A/N: This is a short chapter, not much Tristin or Jess in this one, sorry!   
  
To justsomeadvice :Thanks for the constuctive criticism! I have been writing eachother (like that) for so long, that I forgot that it was in fact each other! I'm a dipstick! But in response to the words running together thing, that was only in the first couple chapters, if you'll notice the more recent updates are not like that, they aren't in any of my other stories either. It was just because that was when I first started writing fics, and wasn't very good(not that I'm saying I'm good now, but then I kinda sucked!) So, I don't do that anymore, but thanks for the advice! Sorry about that inconvenience, I know that does make it hard to read!  
  
Thank you to everybody else who reviewed! Anoli, ¤¤-§¥råH §t¥£éZ-¤¤, JCtigerwolf4e, I'll never tell, BabyGirl, Alece, LitJunkie and Katie !!  
  
*  
  
Tuesday morning I got up and got ready.  
  
"Hey, kiddo." I didn't tell her about the cute incident.  
  
"Hey," I replied.  
  
"Ready to go get coffee?" she asked. Panic time!  
  
"Uh, no, actually I wanted to go over my piece again, make sure I didn't leave anything out. I can make a cup." I said.  
  
"Oh. Okay, but don't forget, perfectionists miss out on all the coffee."  
  
"I know. Sorry." I said.  
  
After she left I waited a couple minutes then I left.  
  
I walked to Lane's, she was just leaving.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hi, Lane."  
  
"Why aren't you at Luke's?" she asked. I looked at the ground. "Uh oh, what happened?" she asked me.  
  
I told her about the previous day, Tristin telling Jess I called him cute and everything else.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What a jerk." she complained.  
  
"Why couldn't I just take it and stride?" I asked in frustration.  
  
"Because, that's the kind of mortifying moment that they put in girly magazines." she supplied.  
  
"Even Dean noticed the weirdness. And now I can't go in to Luke's, and soon I'm going to run out of reasons not to go there. Mom's going to get suspicious, and Jess isn't stupid, he's going to know I'm avoiding him."  
  
"Wow, this situation totally sucks." she said.  
  
"I know. Do you know how hard this was before? This is the kind thing that causes a Shane. This is the kind of thing where you can't break the ice with a million hammers and ten thousand degree ice. This is the kind of thing that sucks." I told her.  
  
"I can't even imagine if someone said that to Dave." Lane said.  
  
"I don't know what to do." I told her. "I hate avoiding Jess!"  
  
"Have I mentioned that Tristin's a jealous jerk?"  
  
"Now I can't go to Luke's. Why didn't I just deny it? No, that wouldn't have worked, Why couldn't I have just made Tristin leave the first time? Or why couldn't I have jusat kept my mouth shut when he teased about the kiss silencing him? I hate this."  
  
"Rory, this is not your fault." she told me.  
  
"The thing is, I have to make my mind up by tomorrow morning. Because if I miss two0 days, Jess wil undoubtedly know."  
  
"Well, maybe you could just pretend like it never happened. In fact, if you hurry up you could make it to Luke's while your mom's still there. That way you can make an appearance, so you're not avoiding him but you could still leave quickly. It might buy you some time." she suggested.  
  
"You're right. I'll just go there, dissolve any suspicion and leave."  
  
"Okay, run along now. You don't have much time."  
  
I hurried to Luke's and spotted Mom at the counter. "Hey, Mom."  
  
"Oh, hi. Is the piece perfect?" she asked.  
  
"Hopefully." I saw Jess, "Hello,"  
  
"Hi, you want some coffee?" he offered.  
  
"Yeah, I have a little time. Especially for coffee."  
  
"Hey, did I tell you about the guy at the party yesterday?" Mom asked.  
  
"No, I don't believe you did." I said.  
  
"Well, there was this guy, he said he wanted the theme to be baseball...." she continued to tell me about the guy and I listened with fake intent interest.  
  
We finished our coffee. "Well, I'm done." Mom said.  
  
"Yep," I took the last sip, "So am I."  
  
"Bye, Lukie! Bye, Jess." Mom said.  
  
"Don't call m that." Luke said.  
  
"You say that everyday." she said.  
  
"I mean it everyday." he said.  
  
"Bye, Luke. Bye, Jess." I said.  
  
"Bye," they both said, Jess a little more meekly. Well, I survived.  
  
Mom went to work although seeming slightly reluctant to leave me. I went to my bus, then at Chilton, Tristin popped up.  
  
"Hey, Mary."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Friendly greeting. So, how's Jess?" he asked.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but he's fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"How's farmer John?" he asked.  
  
"His name's Dean, he's also fine. Now what do you really want?"  
  
"Just checking things out."  
  
"Well then go get some binoculars." I said.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. How come? Jess on the side you're usually on?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I shut my locker door. "Bye." I walked away.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short! I also would've liked to put more Jess in there, but the avoiding him thing makes that a little difficult. I'll try to update soon! There are 3 chapters left! I'm almost done!! Yay!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need them desperately!! Thank you~!!! 


	8. The World is officially over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them!!  
  
A/N: This chapter's dedicated to to JCtigerwolf4e, my demanding loyal reviewer!! Just kidding, you know I love you! And thank you so much for always reviewing!!!  
  
This one's longer than the last one, but it's still kind of short!  
  
No Tristin in this one either, but that's probably an improvement for anyone who likes Tristin, considering Trories aren't going to like this very much anyway. And this is the last alternating pov chapter!  
  
*  
  
I went home after school, I dropped off my stuff and changed clothes. Then I went on a little walk to the bridge. I sat down.  
  
After a few minutes I heard someone coming. And without having to look up I knew who it was and immediately regretted going to the bridge.  
  
"Hey, there." Jess said.  
  
"Hi, Jess." I replied.  
  
After a short moment, "How was school?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, I have quite a bit of homework but I wanted to get some fresh air real quick."  
  
"I see." Another moment of silence. "So, how come you didn't warn me?"  
  
"What?" I looked at him, confused.  
  
"Either it's the end of the world, or the more likely answer. You wouldn't happen to be avoiding me, now would you?"  
  
"Of course not. Why?"  
  
"Because you barely made it for coffee and you said maybe one sentence to me." he pointed out.  
  
"I was running a little late, yes. But I was just listening to my mom." I lied.  
  
"And unless I missed the revelation of Armageddon, you turned in the piece for the paper yesterday. The reason you were supposed to be late this morning." he reminded me.  
  
Oops. "I tried to turn it in yesterday, but Louise was supposed to write 500 words and she only wrote 450, so I had to add 50 words to my article. So Paris decided to give me the extra day." I lied.  
  
"Huh." he replied. **I guess that's the best thing she could come up with off the top of her head.**  
  
"Actually, I should probably get going." I said, standing up.  
  
"Right, homework."  
  
"Yeah, so, I'll see you later." I said.  
  
"Whatever you say." he said as he watched me walk off.  
  
JESS~  
  
  
  
After I watched her leave, I walked back to the diner. Great, take one step forward, three steps back. That's how it always seems to go with Rory and me.  
  
Oh, great. This tops off my great day. Dean walked up to the counter.  
  
"I want a coffee." he said.  
  
"Talk into the clown." I replied.  
  
"I am." he quipped.  
  
I glared at him, "For here, I imagine?"  
  
"Nope, actually I want it to go." he said.  
  
"Huh, maybe my prayers ARE being answered."  
  
"So, Tristin certainly stirred things up." he said to annoy me.  
  
I grabbed a to-go cup and tried to ignore him.  
  
"I mean, maybe it's just me, but that's how it looked." he continued.  
  
"Look, I like Tristin about as much as I like you. That means I don't make small talk about him." I poured the coffee. "And I don't make small talk WITH you." I added.  
  
"I had so much fun yesterday you'd think it was Christmas. I"m so glad I got to be a part of it." he ignored me.  
  
"You gonna pay? Do it now then."  
  
"Aw, am I getting to you?" But before I could reply, he tossed a dollar at me. "Bye, Jess."  
  
RORY~  
  
Well, it looks like Jess caught me.  
  
"Hey, hon." Mom greeted me as she walked in the house.  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"I want to talk to you if you have a minute." she said.  
  
"Sure, about what?" I asked.  
  
"What's going on between you and Jess?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." I lied, "Why?"  
  
"Because, you confirmed my suspicion of something funky going on, by, after staying home to look over the piece this morning that you turned in yesterday, not t alking to Jess. So, again, what's up?"  
  
I sighed, then I told her about Tristin being a jerk and how now I can't even talk to jess. And about our encounter at the bridge.  
  
"Oh, wow." she said. Then she smiled, "You think Jess is cute?"  
  
I blushed slightly, "Not helping." I told her.  
  
"Sweetie, what, you're going to let Tristin win?" she asked.  
  
"It's not letting Tristin win." I argued.  
  
"Whatever you say." she said half heartedly.  
  
"Well, it's kind of embarrassing." I told her.  
  
"What was it that Tristin brought up to ponder, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"I would sooner jump off the bridge." I shook my head.  
  
"Really? 'Cause see, all I'd have to do is ask Tristin. He's feeling talkative, he'd probably have an even more interesting way to put it." she pointed out.   
  
"That sounds like a threat." I said  
  
"I know. There's a reason for that."  
  
Tristin was just asking about Shane." I answered vaguely.  
  
"Uh huh. You so just danced around the answer. But how do you think Tristin would like that you're ignoring Jess?" she asked, returning back to the point of the conversation.  
  
"He'd love it. That's why I didn't tell him today."  
  
"Jess isn't giving you any reason to avoid him, unless there's something you're leaving out." she told me.  
  
"No, I know. You're right. But I can't help it." I said. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"You know, you could try not avoiding him, and just see how that goes."  
  
"But I can't stop thinking about the cute thing. And I just have this picture of him laughing about it or something horrible like that."  
  
"You're joking, right?" she said expectantly.  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"He would definitely not laugh. He likes you." she said, "And it's not like he's brought it up since then." she pointed out.  
  
"I know. Part of me wants to go see him." I admitted.  
  
"Well, I desperately need coffee, wanna come with?"  
  
"I'm going to go do my homework." I shook my head slightly.  
  
"Okay, be back soon." she said.  
  
LORELAI~  
  
I left for Luke's. Maybe it's not really my place, but that's never stopped me before, so why should it now?  
  
I walked in, however this time I didm't call out for Luke. I sat at the counter where Jess was standing. "Hello." I said.  
  
"Hi, you want coffee I assume." he said.  
  
"You definitely assume right. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I've been better. How are you?" he replied.  
  
"Annoyed." I said.   
  
"Should I ask with whom?" he asked.  
  
"Tristin." I told him.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's an epidemic." he said.  
  
"She doesn't want to ignore you." I told him.  
  
"I know," he replied, "But she is."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yay! I got this chapter done. PLEASE REVIEW!! I desperately need them! If it weren't for JCtigerwolf4e I would have suffocated! Okay, I'm nuts, but that's all right!! I hope you guys liked it! :) Thanks!! 


	9. Crossing The Line

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them and I can't even think of a creative way to say that right now! Bad brain, bad!  
  
A/N:Okay, sorry for the shortness of this chappie, the next one, is the last one, and it's pretty long. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock and I love you all!!!:D  
  
Stew Pid: Wow! That is the longest review I've gotten on this entire story! Quite possibly ANY of my stories! Thank you so much!! And to explain about how the beginning didn't really show when the pov shifted, you're right! This was my first fan fic, not the first one I posted, but the first one I wrote before I ever posted anything, and I wasn't very good at it! So, I didn't pay as much attention to that then. I do that now though, because you're right, it can get pretty annoying! But no, it wasn't stupid:) it was a good thing to point out! And I used the *'s because my computer sucks, and the first time, I DID use the different fonts and italics, but when they showed up on this site they weren't there. Everything was exactly the same! It did the same thing in my first 2 chapters of I'm With You, I had the things in italics, but they didn't show up! But yeah, I don't do that anymore, so once you get through the painful first few chapters it gets better! Yay for caps and asterisks! :)  
  
**  
  
Wednesday morning I got up and got ready. I hate avoiding Jess, so, I decided to take Mom's advice and go to Luke's and try to forget the whole thing ever happened.   
  
*She may be here, but she's still running away, but this time I'm not going to stand by and watch her slip away from me. This time I'm going to chase her.*  
  
We sat at a table and Jess came over, "Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, please," I said.  
  
"Lots," Mom said.  
  
"Okay," he poured our cups, "Good to see you here." he said to me.  
  
"Of course I'm here," he replied, "I'm always here, I'm here more than I'm at home." I said, then decided to stop rambling.  
  
"Okay, good," Jess said and went back to the counter.  
  
"See, I make myself look stupid when I'm nervous," I whispered.  
  
"Sweetie, you can only hide for so long,"  
  
"I know, I'm much better at running." I said.  
  
"Hopeless," she said.  
  
I sat there as we drank our coffee and I made as little conversation as possible. And as little eye contact as possible. Then, Jess brought over what I thought was our bill, because it was on the order paper.  
  
Mom did too, she picked it up and read it, "Oh, you're going to have to get this one," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I took the "bill" and read it. It said simply, "I'm not going to watch you run away this time." I smiled.  
  
"He's getting smarter," Mom said.  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
*  
  
At Chilton Tristin, of course came to my locker, "Hello,"  
  
"You," I said.  
  
"Friendly. How's Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Still intact since you haven't been around." I said.  
  
"Jess is the tornado," he reminded me.  
  
"I don't know exactly what you're trying to do, but you can stop, because it's not working." I told him.  
  
"I think it is." he said, "Seen Jess lately? Give him my best, will ya?"  
  
I slammed my locker door shut, "You're not scaring him off."  
  
"No, but I'm scaring you off," he stated. And what really bothered me was that he was right.  
  
"You're right, but he's not letting me run away," I walked away.  
  
*  
  
At lunch Madeline and Louise sat with Paris and me.  
  
"Hey, Rory," Madeline greeted.  
  
"So, what's the latest?" Louise asked.  
  
"What have you heard?" I asked.  
  
"Jess caused you and Prince Charming to break up. Tristin and Jess hate each other, Tristin and Jess are both trying to win you over. Really anything from Jess fighting to Dean, to you and Jess were having an affair, to you're dating Jess AND Tristin. So, as you can see there's quite a variety." Louise said.  
  
"Wow, these people have wonderful imaginations. The latest is Tristin is unsuccessfully trying to alienate Jess." I said.  
  
"How's Jess doing?"  
  
"Peachy keen, can we be done talking about me?"  
  
"Sorry, can't. You and Trisitin are the biggest scandal in all of Chilton."  
  
"I am not, and there is no Tristin." I objected.  
  
"Yes, there is, and yeah, you are," Louise said.  
  
"Well, make up rumors about other people," I said.  
  
"Sorry, you topped Paris, now everyone's curious about you."  
  
"They were talking about inviting you to sit with The Puffs again, that's how popular you're getting." Louise said.  
  
"I don't want to, and I don't want to be popular."  
  
"Everyone wants to be popular," Louise said, "Most of the pathetic souls just can't cut it. But you have."  
  
"I've done nothing, absolutely nothing." I said.  
  
"You became involved with Tristin. So, of course the spotlight's going to land on you. Tristin's the most popular guy in school. Yet some people are saying that you've turned him down for another a guy. Like Jess." Louise explained.  
  
"Tristin's why everyone's so interested in my life?"  
  
"Right," Madeline confirmed cheerily.  
  
*  
  
Later that day Mom came home, "Offspring!"  
  
"Livingroom," I called back.  
  
"You're going to love me,"  
  
"For what reason?" I asked.  
  
"Besides all the obvious ones?" she asked.  
  
"Right,"  
  
"I brought you coffee," she said.  
  
"You're right, thank you," I said, taking the cup.  
  
"What's bothering you?" she asked, as she sat down next to me.  
  
"Anything from Jess is why Dean and I broke up, through Tristin and Jess are why I'm popular, to I'm dating both Tristin AND Jess, all the way to Jess and I had a secret affair when I was with Dean." I rattled off rumors.  
  
"Wow. Chilton gossip? Hey, I just wanted to- oh, well, I'm going to make you feel worse," she warned.  
  
"Grab a shovel and keep on digging." I told her.  
  
"I heard you were dating Jess but Dean and Tristin caused problems between you two, resulting in its demise."  
  
Oh no," I groaned, "Stars Hollow strikes again."  
  
"You know, this is going to sound dumb, but a lot of girls would SO love to be you."  
  
"Then they need to be commited," I said.  
  
"No really, in addition to having like, the world's best mom," she said mock-haughtily, "You also have your choice of Jess or Tristin, all you'd have to do is let them know and you'd have an instant boyfriend."  
  
"Instant boyfriend? This is going to sound dumb because of the whole Jess and Tristin yo-yo game they seem to be playing, but you're wrong. Tristin is just flirty by nature, which is why I mentioned Shane and he asked what she looked like."  
  
"Fine, then forget Tristin and go get Jess, he BROKE UP with Bimbo McDitz FOR you! And admit it, you hate avoiding him."  
  
"This may sound stupid," I warned again.  
  
"As has everything else we've said today." she nodded, "Duly noted,"  
  
"I told you I know Tristin's not really that serious, it's just a fun game I guess. And I know Jess argues with Tristin and Dean...-"  
  
"You are not under the seriously wrong impression that Jess isn't serious, are you?" she interrupted.  
  
"It's not that I think he's just playing a game. It's just, well, I don't know what it is. I guess I'm just slightly concerned we are NEVER going to go the 'just friends' or flirting line."  
  
"Well, sweets, it's kind of hard for him to cross that line with you not talking to him," she pointed out.  
  
"I know, but it's just that I've been avoiding him, and he knows I've been avoiding him and now I don't know how to go back," I told her.  
  
"Then don't go back. Go forward," she suggested.  
  
I thought for a minute, "I know what I need to do,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Instead of explaining it to you, I should be telling him."  
  
"Uh, telling him which part?"  
  
"I have to go. Now, before I lose my nerve,"  
  
"Oh, okay, well....go get him."  
  
*  
  
I walked as fast as I could to Luke's, I walked in, sat down, and smiled. "Hi," I said to Jess.  
  
"Are you talking to me? Without being coerced?" he only half teased.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," I said.  
  
"Forgiven,"  
  
"I haven't wanted to avoid you."  
  
"I know," he nodded.  
  
"Tristin really messed things up," I said.  
  
"I noticed that,"  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"So you said," he smirked.  
  
"Well, I am," I smiled. "And yes, I do think you're very cute."  
  
"Aww, now you're going to make me blush," he teased.  
  
"Okay, as long as you handle it better than I did,"  
  
"I think it could be arranged," he said. "So, were there any plusses in this situation?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled, "Tristin doesn't like you."  
  
"Well now, that just sucks. Wonder why?" he joked.  
  
"Because he feels threatened, and with damn good reason." I smiled.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "Now Miss Gilmore, are you flirting with me?"  
  
"Yes, I am," I said.  
  
He smirked, "Good," he replied, leaning on his elbows.  
  
I stood up and walked to the end of the counter, with him following.  
  
"What's a person gotta do to get some coffee around here?" I asked teasingly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "what are you WILLING to do?" he teased.  
  
"Come see," I teased back.  
  
He walked over till he was just a few inches away. "Close enough?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Nope," I backed up against a wall, hooked my fingers through his belt loops and pulled him about as close as physically possible. "That is," I said, kissing him.  
  
We broke the kiss, "Wow," he said, "Now that's what you call a kiss,"  
  
I smiled, "Oh, is it?"  
  
"Yep," he leaned in and kissed me again.  
  
*  
  
"So, I guess it went well," Mom said smiling.  
  
We broke the kiss again, and he backed up, "I have no complaints."  
  
"None here either." I agreed.  
  
"I didn't know you were quite so asserive," he said.  
  
"I have my moments," I informed him.  
  
"Good to know," he said.  
  
"So, I guess he crossed the friendship line, huh?" she asked.  
  
"I pulled him across," I nodded.  
  
"Okay. Well, I need coffee,"  
  
"Yes, and I'd say you earned some coffee," Jess teased me.  
  
I just smiled and followed Mom to the counter.  
  
Later we were walking home, "So, you sure know how to make amends. I left like two minutes after you, so I'd say you cut right to the chase."  
  
"Things moved along quite nicely." I said smiling. It's about time.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay, so, super short chapter, but this chapter and the next chapter had been written as one chapter, but it was just too big, so I split them up. I already have a hang-up about chapter 10, but remember, I wrote this months ago.  
  
Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW!! Yes, I know I sound like a broken record, but how will you remember if I don't remind you? :D  
  
Thank you! You guys are soo awesome, just to let you know.  
  
Oh, and I know I said in The Dance that this story would be finished in the end of July, I DID intend for that to happen, but I was having problems at home, so, it didn't happen; however, it will be finished by the end of this month, and I know you guys probably don't even believe me anymore, but I'm serious. Okay, thank you for being patient, thank you for reviewing (hint), and I hope you liked it! 


End file.
